The California-Arizona Consortium, consisting of four full Member Universities and the Alaska Health Project in collaboration with organizations will provide hazardous waste health and safety training for 12,860 workers in EPA Region IX (California, Arizona, Nevada and the Pacific Islands) and Alaska over a five year period. This EPA-HWWT Program's total cost (direct plus indirect) is 6,118,810.00 dollars. A full range of HAZWOPER courses will be provided including: hazardous waste cleanup and investigation, supervisor and refresher courses; treatment, storage and disposal (TSD) facility and refresher courses; first responder operations, incident commander, refresher, awareness course; DOT transportation and refresher courses; confined space courses; hazard awareness courses. The Consortium will also provide 2 train-the-trainer for Maquiladora workers, 20 train-the-trainer courses for NIEHS trainers of hazardous waste workers and 2 national trainers' exchange. Access to target populations has been firmly established over the past 12 years. In addition, underserved populations will be reached through community-based and tribal organizations to reach workers of color populations in the Southwest, Pacific Trust Territories, Alaska and along the Mexican border will be trained.